


Of Debts and Suspicions

by completelyhopeless



Series: Queen and Hawkheart [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between the new arrival and Lord Phillip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Debts and Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to use the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton, I will not take from you / You will not owe / I will protect you from the fires below - "Who Will Save You Now" by Les Friction](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600047.html?thread=83635439#t83635439)_ to get this part written, but as much as I tried to get Hawkeye talking, he... wouldn't cooperate.
> 
> I decided just to suck it up and post this little bit rather than trying to force more from it.

* * *

“You need not offer me anything. I will not put myself in debt to you.”

“Interesting. I see your grasp of our language is improving at a rate that seems almost miraculous,” Phillip observed as he joined their new guest outside the castle. He did not know if she would leave, if she would find a way to pass out of this realm and into another, did not know why she stayed. She, like the queen, was a puzzle, an indecipherable mystery.

Her lips curved into a smile. “I was not the one that said I could not speak other languages. They assumed.”

Phillip nodded. “I suspected as much.”

She looked at him, curious but not surprised. He did not know what to think about that, either. “You are... interesting.”

“You would be the first to think so.”

She shook her head. “That is not true. You are close with Lord Hawkeye.”

“And you?” Phillip asked. “Are you close with the queen?”

Her only answer was another of her strange half-smiles.


End file.
